


Seere's Prayer AU

by PleaseForgiveMe (Equallady)



Series: Drakengard AU [3]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/PleaseForgiveMe
Summary: Seere's Prayer but with Furiae and Inuart in the party.
Relationships: Caim/Red Dragon | Angel(us), Furiae/Inuart (Drag-On Dragoon)
Series: Drakengard AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622320
Kudos: 3





	Seere's Prayer AU

Caim and the party were on their way back to the forest where the Seal Of The Forest was located to protect it from the Empire's forces. Two of the four Seals had already been broken and if the remaining Seals were broken too, the world would come to an end. Among them was the Seal Of The Goddess, who happened to be Caim's sister. She was the only other remaining Seal that was still intact and if she died, the Seal Of The Goddess would be broken.

They were all currently in a rocky valley right now travelling while keeping a lookout for any ambushes until they felt the ground shake under them. All of them stood on high alert as a huge being made of stone appeared in front of them.

"Sorry if we scared you!" A voice of a young boy said to them.

Everyone looked for the source if the voice and saw a young boy no older than six stare at them from the hand of the stone giant.

"My name is Seere!" The little boy said. "And this is my Pact-Partner, Golem! You're not from around here, are you?"

"No we aren't." Inuart replied. "Anyways, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"Mother and father, they..." Seere looked down with tears beginning to come out of his eyes.

"Seere parents dead." Golem said. "Seere home destroyed."

"Poor boy, having lost his parents and home at such a young age..." Furiae lamented, sympathizing with the boy's pain.

"I wouldn't mind taking the little boy in, he seems so sweet!" Arioch held her arms in front of her, beckoning for Seere to leap into her arms.

"Do you have anyone else to take you in?" Leonard asked Seere.

"No." Seere sniffled. "I only have Golem. And my sister...I'm looking for her."

"Where is your sister?" The Red Dragon asked.

"The Empire took her!" Seere said. "I heard she's here in this valley somewhere so me and Golem are looking for her!"

"You should not be looking for her alone, young lad." Verdelet told him. "It's too dangerous for the two of you alone. The Empire could strike you at any minute."

"I know, but I'm not scared!" Seere said in a determined tone. "I'm going to be a 'Little Hero' just like mother told me!"

"Even a hero needs help from other heroes." Leonard told him. "Especially when they're up against the villains."

"Do we even have a right to call ourselves 'heroes'?" The dragon scoffed in a disapproving tone.

"Well we are saving the world after all, so why not?" Inuart shrugged.

"It would be foolish to label ourselves as 'heroes' given we're not these pure, saintly characters you would find in practically every fairytale!" The dragon argued.

"But still, we are giving our lives to save the world. Are we not?" Inuart asked.

"Yes, but my point still stands." The dragon said. "Traditionally speaking, we are not 'heroes'."

"Anyways, we'd like you to come with us." Verdelet told Seere and Golem. "It is too dangerous for the two of you to travel alone and we could use some more allies to protect the Goddess Of The Seal."

"Will do! But I want to find my sister first!" Seere said.

"Who is your sister and what does she look like?" Furiae asked.

"Her name is Manah and she almost looks like me except that her eyes are red!" Seere said.

"...Wait..." All the color left Inuart's face as he remembered the image of a child with short platinum blonde hair and red eyes. "C-could that be her?!"

Inuart fell to his knees in fright at the memory of that child and Caim and Furiae tried to support him

"Inuart, what's wrong?!" Furiae knelt down beside him.

"I-I think I've seen her before!" Inuart stammered. "She was the same one who put me under the Watchers' control!"

"So you've met my sister?!" Seere asked excitedly before he jumped down from Golem's hand and ran up to Inuart.

"While I was held captive by the Empire." Inuart replied, his eyes still looking downwards in fear. "She broke my mind and left it vulnerable to the Watchers."

""I'm so sorry she did that to you." Seere said. "I hope you're feeling better now, sir."

"Thank you for your concern." Inuart said.

"So shall we get going now?" The dragon asked. "The faster we find his sister, the sooner we will go to the Seal Of The Forest."

Caim silently nodded before everyone followed Seere and Golem through the valley.

Seere was skipping excitedly in front of Golem. Behind them, everyone else was in a group. Leonard and Arioch were in the front because of their particular interest in the child. Caim, Inuart, and Verdelet looked after Furiae. And the dragon surveyed the entire area behind everyone in case anything happened.

Out of nowhere, a silver golem launched itself towards them.

"AAAAAH!" Seere quickly hid under Golem to shield himself from the enemy.

There was not much time to react, so the Red Dragon blasted the golem away with a powerful fireball.

It wasn't over, however. Wizards also appeared and along with them, more golems.

"Golems from the Empire?!" Verdelet cried in shock.

"Who cares what they are?! Take them down!" The Red Dragon ordered.

Caim quickly charged into battle, his bloodlust activated.

"Take down the wizards first!" Verdelet called out. "They control the golems!"

Everyone except Verdelet and Furiae fought the wizards and golems in the area, with Caim being the most enthusiastic in slaughtering them.

After they were done, they regrouped and traveled some more but they had to stop again since they were being ambushed from the sky.

"Everyone stay here!" The dragon ordered as Caim climbed onto her back. "Caim and I will take care of this threat! Stay behind and protect Furiae!"

The two of them took to the skies and killed all of the enemies there before returning to the ground.

Upon returning however, Golem started to act strangely in front of them.

"No! Get out! Get out!" Golem said as he clutched his head and wailed in pain.

"Golem, what's wrong?!" Seere ran to his Pact-Partner with a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, all of them heard an ominous tune play around them along with someone chanting.

"Where's the sound coming from?!" Leonard looked around wildly.

"A wizard must be nearby!" Verdelet did the same. "But I do not know where!"

Inuart tried to cancel out the noise by playing his song on his harp but to no avail.

Caim then decided to take matters into his own hands and hunt down the wizard that was trying to control Golem.

"Caim! Get back here!" The Red Dragon scolded him as he ran away from the group.

The Red Dragon held Golem back as far as she could while the others hid behind her.

Caim navigated through the valley by ear to try to hunt down the wizard that was controlling Golem. When he finally found the perpetrator, he killed him in a single blow with his sword.

Since the wizard controlling Golem was now dead, Golem came back to his senses.

Golem ceased his attack on the dragon and the latter carefully backed away to give him space.

"Golem, are you alright now?!" Seere quickly ran up to Golem with Leonard and Arioch backing him up just in case.

"Golem safe now." Golem nodded before Seere hugged him tightly.

Caim returned to the group with fresh blood dripping from his sword.

Seere then turned his attention to Caim and ran to him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Seere tried to hug Caim, who immediately backed away before the former could touch him. "Golem wouldn't have come back without your help! I wouldn't know what to do if Golem was lost from me forever!"

Caim just shrugged and returned to the group.

"Don't expect this to be act of heroism on his part." The Red Dragon told Seere. "He only fights to satiate his bloodlust."

"Oh..." Seere looked down dejectedly. "Is he always like that?"

"No." Furiae and Inuart said. "Yes." Everyone else said.

After that, they continued travelling. Seere decided to take this opportunity to talk to Furiae and Inuart about Caim.

"Psst! Psst!" Seere whispered to the two while pointing his finger at Caim. "So he's not always like that?"

Furiae shook his head with a sad smile. "No, my brother used to be gentle and kind."

Seere gasped. "He's your brother?!"

Furiae nodded. "Yes."

"And what about you?" Seere asked Inuart.

"We're close friends." Inuart said.

"What was he like?" Seere asked.

"He was the cheerful type. He used to smile very often until..." Inuart trailed off and frowned deeply.

"What happened?" Seere asked in concern.

"Our parents were killed by a dragon. We were there to witness it...with our very own eyes." Furiae said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh..." Seere said. "I'm...I'm really sorry for what happened."

"It's alright." Furiae assured him. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Thank you." Seere smiled.

"We have company!" The Red Dragon warned.

Many Imperial soldiers were approaching them at a fast pace. As always, Caim was the first to rush forward and slice up and burn as many enemies as he could. The Red Dragon also joined in the fight, burning a lot of enemies into ashes. The rest stayed behind to protect Furiae.

After all of the Imperial soldiers in the area were defeated, they were about to travel once more until Seere made the impulsive decision to separate himself from the group to call for his sister.

"Manah! Where are you?!" Seere yelled at the top of his lungs. "It's your brother, Seere! I have come here to save you! MANAH!"

"Seere, don't wander too far from us!" Leonard warned just before a gryphon swooped down and snatched the young boy from the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Seere screamed as he soared through the air.

"SEERE!" Leonard cried before making a beeline towards where the gryphon was flying.

"I wish that useless brat would get eaten by that elf while he had the chance!" The Faerie spitefully said while flying alongside Leonard.

"I must have him!" Arioch ran behind Leonard and Faerie with Undine and Salamander by her side.

The Red Dragon then turned to Caim. "Caim, let us take to the skies and track down that gryphon!"

Caim complied and the two took to the skies to chase down the gryphon.

The rest of the group followed Leonard and Arioch.

* * *

Caim and the Red Dragon managed to track down the gryphon to a coliseum. Seere was tied to a stake, in the midst of an argument with a goblin and a giant about whether he was "useless" or not until Caim leapt onto the ground from the Red Dragon's back.

"Caim! Dragon!" Seere exclaimed in relief.

"Intruders?!" The giant cried.

"Well don't just stand there! Kill them all!" The goblin ordered his men.

Caim readied his sword and slashed through them in quick succession. The Red Dragon helped Caim by burning their enemies from the sky. Eventually during the fifth wave of the battle, everyone(except Furiae, Inuart, Verdelet, and Seere) joined Caim and the Red Dragon in defeating the large waves of enemies.

After they killed every single enemy in the coliseum, they went over to free Seere from his binds.

"Seere okay?" Golem asked Seere while he checked the boy for any injuries.

"I'm okay, thank you Golem!" Seere hugged him.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang through all of the individuals with a Pact. At the same time, Furiae collapsed on the ground, feeling immense pain.

"Furiae!" Inuart cried as he and Caim frantically ran to her to try to ease her pain.

"By the Gods!" Verdelet wailed. "The Seal Of The Forest has been broken! The Seal Of The Goddess is the only remaining Seal left! We must not let the Empire reach the Goddess! Or it shall be the end of the world!"

Seere felt really guilty for all of the trouble he put his companions through. He was hoping to find his sister before the Empire broke the third Seal, but alas the odds were not in their favor.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Seere asked. "All I wanted was to find my sister but I ended up making everything worse."

"What has been done is done." The dragon advised him. "There is no benefit in dwelling over it. Now we must continue to protect the Goddess with our life. We may even run into your sister along the way."

"Alright." Seere said quietly.

"So what do we do now?!" Inuart asked.

"We'll have to keep relocating the Goddess until the Empire is defeated." Verdelet said. "Though I fear they will succeed in killing the Goddess somehow."

In response, Caim climbed onto the Red Dragon's back and pointed his sword towards the sky.

"To the Blue Mountain, you say?" The Red Dragon asked. "Where the Union and Empire are having their final battle?"

Caim nodded.

"Very well, we shall assist the Union against the Empire's forces." The Red Dragon said before flying off, leaving the others to protect Furiae.


End file.
